Stupid Mistake
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Fluff, Os, Slash] Ron, un devoir à faire, une bibliothéque au beau milieu de la nuit, des gémissements qui s'élevent .. Gné ? Oh Merlin, j'vais vomir.


**Stupid Mistake

* * *

**

**Résumé :** (HPDM) Ron, un devoir à faire, une bibliothéque au beau milieu de la nuit, des gémissements qui s'élevent .. Gné ? Oh Merlin, j'vais vomir.

**Genre : **Fluff, Slash, Os, Romance/Humour.

**Rating : **T d'après FFnet.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est petit, c'est fluffy, c'est du n'awak, ça ne paye pas le loyer mais je me suis marrée comme une folle devant mon pc à 1h du mat en l'écrivant.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace **: Au grand homme, sa **Devil Pops LRDM **de femme et pour toi public.  
Ok, je l'avoue, je devrais moins regarder le DVD de Dubosc ;)

**Remerciements** : Aux anonymes pour leurs reviews sur mes autres publications. Cela me pousse à continuer, je vous en remercie.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis ni blonde, ni milliardaire, ni maman de 3 bambins donc je présume que je ne suis pas J.k. Rowling.

* * *

**Porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, Pouldard , Ecosse, 28 Octobre, 00h00, l'heure du crime. **

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Gryffondor depuis 7 années, gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, préfet plus qu'inattendu et membre du trio d'or avait les boules.

Et pas qu'un peu.

D'énormes pour être plus précis.

Et sans en rajouter, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, on aurait pu les qualifier de montgolfière.

¤

La situation, et pas qu'actuelle, le dépassait complètement.

Grand et tout en muscle, il ne saisissait pas comment une gamine de tout juste un mètre soixante – et encore avec les bras levés - arrivait à le mener par le bout de la baguette.

Et il ne comprenait rien de rien.

Réellement Frustrant.

¤

Quoi qu'après une intense réflexion, il ne voyait qu'une seule explication possible.

Un sort.

Ouais.

Logique implacable.

Il devait forcement y avoir de la magie quelque part la dessous.

¤

Cependant, si monsieur Weasley ne vivait pas autant dans le déni, il aurait pu lui-même trouver la véritable réponse à sa question.

Facile à dire ….

….Allez faire avouer à un garçon de 17 ans qui se trouve dans la phase « moi-homme-pas-femellette » que la raison de sa 'lavette' de conduite devant une fille, et celle là en particulier, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux.

Autant convaincre Snape de participer à la Potion Academy, nouvelle émission de télé-réalité qui faisait actuellement un tabac chez les sorciers.

¤

Après avoir brillamment écrasé Nelville, Dean , Seamus et Colin aux échecs –comme dans ses habitudes- , et ne voyant toujours pas l'ombre d'un Harry Potter dans les parages, il avait décidé d'aller ce pieuter.

Grand bien lui en fasse.

Néanmoins une personne, démoniaque de son point de vue, raisonnable et bûcheuse pour celui des autres, en avait décidé autrement.

A peine levé du fauteuil réquisitionné pour la soirée, une douce et sensuelle voix l'avait interpellée.

« Ooooh Ronnnnnn ? »

Déglutinant, sentant les problèmes arriver, et à juste titre, il s'était retourné _très lentement _en direction de la dite voix

« Oui ma Mione ? »

Tapant sa règle en bois contre la table où elle finissait une lettre pour ses parents, la concernée l'avait fusillé du regard.

« Je ne suis pas TA Mione, Ronald Weasley. Où comptes-tu aller ? »

« Me coucher, quelle question, t'as vu l'heure ?»

« Et ton devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour demain ? » sans lui avoir laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait repris « Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te passer le mien. »

En quelques enjambées, il s'était retrouvé à son niveau et mis à genoux devant elle.

« Allez Hermione, s'il te plait. »

Ravalant un début de fou rire devant la vision offerte, elle l'avait toisé méchamment.

« Merlin Ron, veux-tu cesser tes jérémiades et être responsable pour une fois dans ta vie. »

Dans un grognement il s'était relevé pour la dévisager de toute sa hauteur.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Ouais. A moins que tu arrêtes d'être aussi coincée. A ton âge, si ce n'est pas malheureux ma pauvre fille.»

Secouant la tête dans une expression mi-figue mi-raisin, elle avait enfoncé son doigt dans son estomac.

« Si tu cherches à m'énerver, c'est raté. Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu »

Boudant, il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse tout en murmurant un « c'est pas juste »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Bibliothèque. Maintenant et que ça saute »

Ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes, il avait tenté de protester.

« Tu déconnes ? T'es complètement barge, Harry est parti avec sa cape. Je fais comment moi ? J'vais me faire pincer à coup sur. »

Soufflant sur sa mèche génante, elle lui avait fourré assez violamment dans les bras du parchemin et une plume.

« Tu.Te.Débrouilles. C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Tu n'avais qu'à t'y prendre avant. »

Levant les yeux au ciel tout en laissant tomber son butin sur le sol, il avait balayé le reproche d'un vulgaire geste de la main.

« Que tu crois.»

« Ron, je ne plaisante pas »

« Moi non plus »

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avoir dernier mot, elle avait alors sorti l'arme ultime.

'Les yeux bébé chien'

« Ron, s'il te plait. »

Et bien sur cela avait marché comme à chaque fois, elle le savait la garce et elle adorait en jouer en veux tu en voila.

Soufflant de dépit, fondant inconsciemment devant son adorable moue, il avait finalement abdiqué.

« Très bien. »

Et quand il s'était dirigé vers la sortie, dans son dos, elle avait sourit de fierté.

¤

« Tu n'es qu'un faible, abruti ! »

Marmonnant durant tout le chemin de la tour des rouge et or jusqu'à destination il avait eu la chance de ne croiser personne.

Merlin était avec lui au moins pour lui éviter les retenues.

C'était mieux que rien, non ?

¤

Bon !!

Ce n'est pas tout mais il fallait se dépêcher.

¤

_Et Merde !! _

La porte était fermée.

_Vraiment Parano la vieille Pince. _

¤

Il crocheta la serrure à l'aide d'un « couteau squisse », d'après et offert par son père qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et gloussa discrètement.

Il était vraiment content d'avoir les jumeaux comme frères, pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose ses deux là.

Ils l'avaient foutu dans tellement de situations délicates qu'il avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller …

….Sa vie, ou un quelconque membre de son anatomie, étant souvent en jeu avec eux dans les parages.

¤

Doucement, il poussa la porte et commença à se digérer vers la partie de la bibliothèque qui l'intéressait.

Il s'arrêta quelque mètres plus loin, croyant avoir entendu du bruit.

¤

Silence.

Il haussa les épaules, il avait dû tout simplement rêver.

¤

Il reprit sa marche quand il cru entendre à nouveau quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Devenait-il fou ?

A l'affût du moindre son, il bloqua sa respiration pour mieux écouter ce qui l'entourait.

¤

Dans le mille, il n'était pas seul ici.

_Mais qu'est ce que ….. _

¤

« Hummmm »

¤

Oh Oh Oh !!!!

Des gémissements.

Ricanant intérieurement, il pesa le pour et le contre et envoya finalement valdinguer au loin sa moralité.

Avec un sourire diabolique, il se frotta les mains devant sa découverte.

Découverte qu'il espérait grandiose.

¤

Planqué derrière une étagère, à quelques sections des deux coquins, il essayait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir un détail afin de les identifier.

Le problème c'est qu'il faisait un peu trop noir et qu'il était beaucoup trop loin.

Arhgg !!

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Accroche toi mieux bordel ! »

Hein ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de la fouine, ça ?

¤

« Oh tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

¤

Si !

Merde quel choc !

C'était certain, à présent, Il ne voulait plus espionner.

Totalement écoeurant.

_Berk berk et reberk ! _

C'était presque aussi pire que de choper ses parents.

Il sorti de sa planque et alla vers la section métamorphose.

¤

Entendant toujours les bruits ignobles du blondinet –_merde qui était assez débile pour se le taper _?- il se boucha les oreilles dans une grimace de dégoût et accéléra sensiblement le pas afin de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Enfin ça c'était jusqu'au moment où une deuxième voix s'éleva, le faisant s'arrêter net pour la seconde fois depuis quelques minutes.

« On ne se la fait pas à la parlante Malfoy »

« Tu es si romantique Potter. »

_Ha …. Harry ? _

Il blanchit sous le choc.

Non impossible.

Harry, son meilleur ami Harry, ne pouvait pas se trouver avec Malfoy et faire des choses …

Ses choses …

Il déglutit.

Merde c'était Malfoy, le bâtard, le merdeux, le raciste.

C'était humainement impossible.

¤

Un mirage auditif.

Voila c'était ça, un mirage auditif.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit des couleurs …..

« T'as quoi dans les bras ? De la guimauve ? »

« Je t'emmerde Potty. Si t'es pas content tu te casses. »

….. Pour les reperdre aussi vite.

¤

Nauséeux comme jamais, il s'appuya où il pu, ses jambes lui faisant curieusement défaut.

Un cauchemar.

Il vivait un vrai cauchemar.

Même Voldy devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Et les gémissements qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Quelle horreur !!!

¤

Essayant de reprendre peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal, Il tenta également de se rappeler comment faire marcher ses poumons.

Ah ouais !

Inspirer

Expirer.

Inspirer

Expirer.

Voila, là, c'était mieux.

¤

Prenant son courage à deux mains - Il était un Gryffondor oui ou non ? - et voulant avoir le cœur net, il appela le sauveur.

« Harry ? »

Des Bruits de chute arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« R …. Ron ? »

« Et merde »

« Pousse toi tu m'écrases. »

¤

Le rouquin dépassa plusieurs allées sans réellement les voir, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et se laissant guider par les voix des deux garçons qui se disputaient, il arriva finalement à leur hauteur ….

…. Pour les trouver débraillés et le rayon « Magie sans baguette » sur le dos, des livres éparpillés par centaines sur le sol.

Gné ?

_C'était quoi ce bordel ? _

¤

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ron ? Pourquoi es-tu si blanc ? »

Il se foutait de sa gueule ?

Devant la question d'Harry ainsi que son air qui se voulait innocent, enfin d'après lui, de rage il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Oh la belette, tu vas pas nous faire une syncope ? Pas que je n'inquiète, hein mais … »

« Tais toi Malfoy. Ron. Vieux ? Oyé ? »

« Harry …»

Sa voix étant trop aigue à son goût, le rouquin se racla la gorge, les oreilles écarlates.

« ….Tu déconnes ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec ce truc immonde et tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ? »

Draco grogna sous l'insulte

« Weasel, je te préviens … »

Harry lui coupa la parole en lui balançant –assez difficilement vu leur posture- un coup de pied direct dans le tibia soutirant ainsi au blond un cri de douleur peu viril et une œillade des plus meurtrière.

« Tu vas me le payer le balafré. »

« La ferme, barbie. Ron écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Devant l'air plus que perplexe du dernier male des Weasley, il rajouta « C'est idiot mais vois-tu on se battait »

Ron roula des yeux.

« Mais bien sur. Et ? »

« Et l'étagère a cédé sous les coups et depuis on essaye de la redresser. »

Avait-il l'air d'une si grosse bille pour gober un truc pareil ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Non.»

Large sourire et dents trop blanches, ça sentait l'arnaque à plein nez.

¤

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à une façon de les coincer, une main grattant son menton, une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête.

« Et vos baguettes ? »

Harry lui désigna du menton une table un peu plus loin.

« La bas regarde, on ne peut pas les attraper. En fait, j'étais …»

Un léger craquement du rayon coupa la parole à Harry.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux bleus argentés de Draco alors que celui du survivant sollicitait de l'aide.

« Putain, Weasley. Bouge ton cul.»

« Ron. Files nous un coup de main, vite. »

S'il n'y avait eu que Malfoy il n'aurait pas bouger le petit doigt mais voyant qu'effectivement le brun étant en mauvaise posture, il sortit sa baguette et lança un « Wingardium Leviosa »

¤

Une fois tout remis en place, non sans s'échanger un coup de poing dans l'épaule et claque derrière le crâne, les deux garçons le remercièrent.

Du moins Harry le fit.

Draco, ne voulant pas se donner cette peine, renifla de mépris.

Son ami lui offrit un sourire flamboyant qu'il ne vit pas vu qu'il était trop occuper à envoyer des ondes négatives au blond qui réajustait ses vêtements et sa coiffure.

¤

« Explication. »

Bras croisés sur le torse, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son compagnon de chambre, il attendait.

Un bras se grattant l'arrière de la tête le brun resta quelques secondes sans parler.

« Eh eh eh !!! C'est tout bête. J'étais venu chercher un bouquin de Potion pour la punition de Snape et on s'est croisé. Ça a mal tourné comme d'habitude, on s'est battu, et voila. »

« Cela ne justifie pas les baguettes aussi loin de vous »

« Elles ont du rouler sur le sol quand on les a lâchées pour se battre à mains nues. »

Hochant la tête de compréhension, toute l'histoire étant éclaircie désormais, Ron se tourna vers le serpentard, étrangement silencieux.

« Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que chercher des noises à Harry? Je ne sais pas moi, brancher quelques unes de ses pauvres gourdes qui te tournent autour par exemple ? »

Serrant la mâchoire ainsi que ses poings le long de son torse, le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Je t'emmerde la belette. Je t'en pose moi des questions avec ta miss-je-sais-tout ? Non alors lâche moi, ok ? »

Harry, sentant le vent tourner, attrapa son camarade par la taille et le poussa vers la sortie alors que le Draco sourirait narquoisement.

« Ron laisse tomber on y va.»

« Ouais, ça vaut mieux. »

« C'est ça barrez vous les gryffys. »

¤

Quelques minutes après une marche avec comme seul bruit d'accompagnement celui des mouches, ils arrivèrent aux escaliers qui les menaient à leurs dortoirs.

Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter Ron, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers son ami, dans le but de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ma cape, je l'ai oublié. Retourne à la tour, je te rejoints »

« Ok, sois prudent »

« Pas de soucis. »

Ron grimpa les marches tandis qu'Harry faisait demi tour.

Il poussa un soupire las et, de fatigue, se passa une main sur le visage.

Quelle soirée, mes aïeux.

Il se rappela alors son devoir.

Baaaaa !!

Aucune espèce d'importance, après tout.

Il savait qu'il allait - des demain à la première heure - être la cible de la colère légendaire d'Hermione, mais franchement il s'en foutait comme de sa première chocogrenouille.

Demain était un autre jour.

Beaucoup trop d'émotion pour ce soir, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose maintenant : son lit.

Tout en donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait vraiment un esprit pervers.

¤

« Tiens, tiens, n'est ce pas saint Potty ? »

« Arrête ton char, veux-tu »

Draco attrapa Harry par les épaules, le jeta sur le sol et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu l'as semé ? »

« Ouais, il doit être dans la chambre maintenant »

Le blond donna une légèrement tape sur le haut du crâne du brun.

« Hey !! »

« Tu la mérites, idiot. J'ai le dos en compote avec tes conneries. »

Harry afficha un rictus séducteur.

« Un petit massage pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Que je veux. Tu me dois au moins ça. Non mais sérieusement : On s'est battu, c'est tombé sur nous ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin il a tout gobé, c'est le plus important »

Secouant la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry lui caressa le dos.

« J'ai paniqué, ok ? »

« Uhu !! »

Riant doucement, et désormais front contre front, ils savouraient tout simplement leur étreinte.

« On en était où ? »

« Hummmmm, là je crois »

Harry releva son visage et attrapa les lèvres de Draco.

**Fin

* * *

**

Rooooohhhh !!

Je sais, je sais, je me suis un peu trop amusée au dépend de notre très cher Ronnie ... Je risque de me rattraper sur une HGRW, un jour (qui sera peut être la suite de celui ci, qui sait :D) ... Mais que voulez vous, je l'aime mouah mon petit Ron un peu bêta ;)

J'espère que ce petit Os vous aura plu.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ... et vous dit "A bientôt les gens" !!


End file.
